weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ray Youngblut
Raphael Nicholas "Ray" Youngblut (March 11, 1924- Oct. 14, 2010) was born March 11, 1924 to Peter Youngblut and Louise Frost in Black Hawk County, Iowa. He married Cleo Elizabeth Kane on April 12, 1944 at St. Francis Catholic Church in Dunkerton, Iowa. Together they had twelve children: Laverne, Leroy, Don, Joe, Marv, Alan, Dave, Connie, Jackie, Sandy, Gin, and Kris. Ray was engaged in farming most all of his adult life and also worked at John Deere in Waterloo as a welder. He retired from Deere & Co in 1984, after 26 years. Ray was a member of St. Joseph Catholic Church, Raymond, Knights of Columbus Council # 8227 in Jesup, Catholic Order of Foresters in Gilbertville, and UAW Local 838 in Waterloo. He died October 14, 2010 at Allen Memorial Hospital Waterloo, Iowa and was buried at St. Joseph Catholic Cemetery, Raymond, Iowa. Obituary Jesup – Raphael Nicholas “Ray” Youngblut, 86 years old of rural Jesup, IA, died Thursday, October 14, 2010, at Allen Memorial Hospital Waterloo, IA. He was born March 11, 1924, in Black Hawk County, IA, near Jesup the son of Peter J. Youngblut and Louise (Frost) Youngblut. On April 12, 1944, he was united in marriage to Cleo Elizabeth Kane at St. Francis Catholic Church, rural Dunkerton, IA. Ray was engaged in farming most all of his adult life and also worked at John Deere in Waterloo as a welder. He retired from Deere & Co in 1984, after 26 years. Ray was a member of St. Joseph Catholic Church, Raymond, Knights of Columbus Council # 8227 in Jesup, Catholic Order of Foresters in Gilbertville, and UAW Local 838 in Waterloo. Mr. Youngblut is survived by five sons, Don (Linda) Youngblut, Joe (Betty) Youngblut, Marv Youngblut all of Jesup, Alan (Kathy) Youngblut of Dunkerton, Dave (Kim) Youngblut of Raymond; five daughters, Connie (Carl) Kass of Independence, Jackie (Bob) Kresser, and Sandy (Lonnie) Even of Jesup, Gin (Bart) Vogel of Fairbank, Kris (Joe) Vogel of Waterloo; one daughter in law, Mary Youngblut of Jesup; 37 grandchildren; 57 great grandchildren; one brother, Earl (Agnes) Youngblut of LaPorte City; two sisters, Elaine Thoma and Dorothy (Edward) Schares of Waterloo; a sister in law, Edith Youngblut of Waterloo. In addition to his wife Cleo, who died in 1989, he was preceded in death by his parents; two sons, Laverne and Leroy Youngblut; one granddaughter, Leanne Youngblut; three great grandchildren, Hannah Pint, Talen Youngblut and RyLee Youngblut; one sister and two brothers in law, Marie and Reynold Schmitz and Roland Thoma; three brothers and one sister in law, Lester Youngblut, Harold Youngblut, Jack and Geraldine Youngblut. Funeral services were at 10:00 a.m. – Monday, October 18, 2009, at Immaculate Conception Catholic Church, Gilbertville, IA with Fr. Henry P. Huber and Fr. Lloyd Reuter as concelebrants. Music was by Bobbie Schares, organist and the Immaculate Conception Church Choir. Casket Bearers were Chris Even, Quent Vogel, Brett Vogel, Clay Youngblut, Cliff Youngblut, Craig Youngblut, Troy Youngblut, Amber Coltoff. Burial at St. Joseph Catholic Cemetery, Raymond. Memorials will be directed to St. Joseph Catholic Church at Raymond. References "United States Census, 1930," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/XMNZ-FXT : accessed 24 Jul 2014), Elaine Youngblut in household of J J Youngblut, Fox, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing enumeration district (ED) 0032, sheet 5A, family 88, NARA microfilm publication T626, roll 642. "United States Census, 1940," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/KMTM-M93 : accessed 24 Jul 2014), Raphael Youngblut in household of Peter J Youngblut, Fox Township, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing enumeration district (ED) 7-46, sheet 8B, family 121, NARA digital publication of T627, roll 1139. IaGenWeb Project: http://iagenweb.org/boards/buchanan/obituaries/index.cgi?read=304157 Category:Peter and Louise Youngblut Family Category:Ray and Cleo Elizabeth Youngblut Family